MBA Interface
=Menus= The Main Menu The Main Menu is where all the basic options are laid out. Left and right navigate around the circular menu. ストーリー : Story Mode Play through the main story of Magical Battle Arena. Select a Character with the Arrow Keys, and use Z to select and advance dialogue. 対戦 : Vs Mode Play a Single Battle, with 1-3 CPU players. Use the arrow keys select characters, and assign teams, and then press Z to advance to the options screen. Press Z again to begin. トレーニング : Practice Practice a character's skills and abilities against a dummy opponent, the appearance of which you choose. In Practice, you will rapidly regain health and stamina, always have a full Burst meter, and be able to use both Ultimate attacks regardless of health. The Practice dummy will not move or fight back. You may set the Practice dummy into CPU mode however, lvl 1 through 5. ネットワーク : Network Play Play with up to 3 others on a LAN. The other players must connect via the Host's IP Address. Each player can choose their character and team, and must signal ready by pressing Z before the Host can select the game options, and then start the game. サバイバル : Survival Choose a character, and then fight sequentially against all other characters on their own map. ミッション : Missions Play a Mission with a select set of objectives and a given time limit. オプション : Options Choose global options such as Resolution, Windowed Mode and Sound Volume. 終了 : Exit Game =The Battle HUD= The Game Screen # The Character Gauge. Shows all vital character stats. See Below. # Other Players' Character Guage # Current Target. If the circle is Red, target is within range for standard ranged attacks. If the circle is Blue, target is out of range for standard Ranged attacks. # Target's HUD Gauge. Same display as on the target's display on the Other Players' Gauge, only positioned above the target. # Radar, Shows team-colored arrows as players on the battlefield, relative to your location at the center of the circle. # Time Left for battle. When the time reaches 0 the current game will end. # Incoming Attack Arrow. When a standard ranged attack closes in on you, this arrow will show up to indicate the direction of impact on the corresponding side of the screen. (i.e. Down=From Above, Right=From the left) # Team Lives left. If you have the option set, this indicates how many more defeats your team can take before being eliminated from the battle. The Character Gauge # Burst Meter. When this fills up it will begin flashing to indicate your character can now enter Burst Mode. # The character's team color. # The character's name, or player's name when used in netplay. # Health bars remaining. Each green slash ( / ) will represent one health bar. With the current health bar, that's total of 6 health bars. # Current Health Bar. This bar will change from green to yellow to red as it decreases. When this bar empties, one of the health bars above (#4) will empty, and the health bar (#5) will fill up. Once all health bars are empty the character is defeated. # Stamina Bar. This bar decreases continuously while the character is sprinting and by a fixed amount when a character makes a special attack. If the character does not have enough stamina, they can not perform sprinting or special attacks until it recovers. # Special Attack Status. Indicates the status of the character's three special attacks. 1 is the SA, 2 the SZ and 3 the SX. If the number is grey, the attack can not be performed, and the bar fills up to indicate recharge. If the number is white the attack can be performed. If the attack is chargeable, while performing the attack, the bar will fill to indicate charge amount. After release of '''Magical Battle Arena V1.52+', ''Spark Bar has been introduced. There's a tiny blue bar below the Stamina Bar. = Options = Refer to this image to translate the Option menu. -Credits to kcazer